


RSVP

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cheese, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gods, Hair Brushing, Massage, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sweet, Whining, Wine, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: **Post-Sky Temple Shenanigans**Basically, two gods that lived up in the sky offer you to stay the night with them.
Relationships: Fujin/Reader, Raiden/Reader
Kudos: 45





	RSVP

You were taking a stroll with your two favorite people, otherwise known as your body guards. Liu Kang, and Kung Lao. Your phone was blowing up all day, so much that Liu Kang almost threw it. Knowing who it was you sighed heavily. "Raiden, I swear upon the Elder Gods... You can't _possibly_ be that lonely..."

"He's just... Desperate." Kung Lao snickers, feeling Liu Kang punch his arm. "Don't insult our protector. He's the one who ordered us to protect y/n at all times during this war. She's defenseless. And in need of training."

"Can you please just shut up about training already?! You people are acting like it's the end of the world! You're mortal kombat champions! That's totally different!... _I hope-_ " you mutter the last part as you watch Liu Kang give you a worried expression.

"You're like the rest of us y/n, stressed and scared. Why else do you think you're acting this way?"

"I'm more annoyed than scared. I didn't think a God had anything better to do than to blow up a _chosen one's_ phone! Chosen for what? To have two extremely buff men walking around with me?!"

"Well thanks for the compliment~" Kung Lao smirks, brushing off his own muscles.

Liu Kang looked at you, "Raiden is just worried... Maybe he needs to see you, to know you're okay."

You sigh and shake your head. 

"He's been spamming me question marks _all day_!"

"What was the first text?"

Liu Kang takes your phone and scrolls to the top of the messages. He blushes and points at the first text that was sent before the huge wave of question marks. "Do you even read what he sends you?? It's an invite!"

You gasp, " ** _Oh fuck...he's gonna be pissed-_** _"_

Kung Lao laughs, "But seriously, I'm jealous, what the fuck Raiden." 

_Congratulations Kung Lao, you actually made Liu Kang laugh._

"But how are we going to get... **Up there?** " you point to the sky, while craning your neck. 

"Climbing. But Raiden isn't that much of a sadist... Maybe he is... He's good at keeping secrets." Liu Kang smirks. 

"So a God finds amusement in watching people fail to climb his tower in the sky? Makes sense." now you're smirking as you continue to listen to Liu Kang speak. 

"He isn't entirely lonely, he's got Fujin. They talk about... Self Therapy stuff." 

" _Oh Great._ I'm gonna be lectured..." you pout

Kang laughs, "Nah, it's something else if you're invited. I think he friend zoned you."

" _Awh man..._ " you whine, "But Kung Lao said I was way out of his league!" 

"You are. I promise it's not a date. If it is, well good luck." 

"How do you know it's not a date!?" you pout at the fellow White Lotus Society member. 

"Raiden doesn't have time for such things. I'm sure he would like to... But... In case you haven't noticed, there's a realm he has to save." Kung Lao scoffs and turns away from you. 

Raiden has finally had it with all of this stalling and strikes down from the sky. "I'm being nice, I'm not making you climb that tall ass tower! Quit your stalling and join me!" he outstretched his hand towards you and you're just awestruck at the moment, Kang whispers in your ear, " _Take it._ " 

You sigh, knowing you had no other choice but to take the thunder gods hand. 

" _ **WAIT!**_ " Kung Lao shrieked, really not wanting to climb the tower... But it was already too late, they were gone. Liu Kang placed a hand upon his shoulder. "He'll teleport us there if we're needed. It's obviously private."

Kung Lao squinted at him. "You don't think?"

Kang tilted his head, "You really never know with Raiden-"

Kung Lao finally nodded and sighed, sitting and waiting with the fire monk at the bottom of the tower. 

Fujin was going around the place praying. Ever since Shinnoks head was lopped off, it had stayed within Raidens distance and blessed on a daily by Fujin. Sometimes Raiden did it, but he just hated the look those dead eyes had given him. 

Raiden drags you into the foyer. Fujin bows within your presence. "Welcome young one. I see you were accompanied by the warriors we've sent to you."

You nod, a bit weirded out by all of this but intended on showing at least some kind of respect. You didn't want to disappoint Liu Kang. 

"Yes. They're like brothers to me." 

"And sons to me." Raiden appears with a glass of the finest white wine. 

"How'd you know I liked-" 

Raiden just smirks, "I've known you since you were born. I know all mortals who roam this realm."

"Well you are a God, so I guess I can't be that uncomfortable knowing this information-" you very shyly sip your wine. 

"We've been trying to get you here all day, why were you stalling?" Raiden questions firmly 

"I just... Wasn't sure what you needed me so much for... Kang said it was an invite but I can't help but feel like it's something more than that.." you rub your arm. "You got any cheese?" 

Fujin chuckles handing you a plate of literally every cheese in existence. You chose your favorite, watching him smile in advance. 

"You are right. It is something more-" 

"Then.. What is it?" 

"You are a perfect fit to be a goddess~" 

"Raiden?... Are you okay?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"You're lusting-" 

"Hmm.... Or maybe just falling for you-" 

You roll your eyes, "You aren't getting me drunk just to stay the night with you weirdos. I don't know what time of the month it is for you guys, but... I'm really not interested." 

Raiden nods, "I'll just keep coaxing you." 

"Um no."

"But I'm a God!" 

"I don't care who you are or what's gotten into you. Fujin get Shinnoks head out of here, it's making Raiden go crazy!" 

"Or perhaps it is you who is making him go crazy?" Fujin corrected. You were now sandwiched between two gods. This was the real reason why you didn't want to respond to the invite. 

"Raiden, this isn't how to get a girlfriend."

"You don't have to be. How else are we supposed to fuck? We cannot fuck each other- so we find a prey instead..."

"Prey? I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into pal, but it ain't happening!" 

"Please? Just this once?" 

"Fuck you, you'll be coming back for more and stalking me like you do everyone else as your godly doings!" 

"It's a curse to be a God.... And this is why... We have no source of pleasure..." 

"Oh so you pick any damn mortal woman?!" 

"Don't think of it like that... We're lonely... I've thought of no one but you..."

"Yeah and when I die it's the same thing over again with a different one isn't it?" 

"We can't help it... Just please work with me... Let us pamper you in divine light..." 

You sigh heavily. "Fine....just keep this between us..."

Raiden pulls you into a tight hug, "I thank you. I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." 

"But why me, aren't there others?" 

"No more questions, you're special. Others are... Questionable... Please, come with me..."

"And I'm guessing Fujin is feeling the same way?" 

Fujin shakes his head, "I'll get you next time, Raiden is just bad at coping with himself. I'm just thankful he shares." he smirks, walking away, his long braided ponytail swaying behind him. 


End file.
